Tu indiferencia, mi delirio RosaliexEdward
by MissRosalie
Summary: 1934. ¿Qué acaso mi belleza no era suficiente para ti? Juego de vanidad e indiferencia. ONE-SHOT Rosalie x Edward.


Había momentos en que irremediablemente lo odiaba, sólo por no tomarme en cuenta. ¿Cómo era posible, que ni siquiera se diera vuelta a mirarme cuando llegaba a casa? A mí, que podía simplemente asomarme por la ventana y hacer que cien hombres detuvieran su caminar solo para verme un instante. Pero él no. Todos menos él. ¿Qué acaso mi belleza no era suficiente?

Esme comenzaba a prepararse para salir cuando me la topé en el pasillo. Lucía un abrigo de época, hasta más debajo de la rodilla y había recogido su cabello en un tomate muy sencillo, pero aún así su belleza era única y especial, como cada uno de nosotros, aunque sólo la de él podía llegar a mi altura. Casi.

-¿En serio no te molesta quedarte sola un momento? – Esme se abrochaba el último botón del abrigo.

-Estaré bien Esme. Además Edward llegará en un momento. Ve y diviértete con Carlisle.

Carlisle, el hombre que me había dado una nueva vida, que según él me había rescatado, aunque sigo deseando haber seguido el destino que me tocaba, había organizado una salida a un baile con Esme, por su aniversario. Para el resto de la gente ellos cumplían cuatro años juntos. Nosotros sabíamos que esa cifra tenía unos dígitos de más.

-Entonces nos vemos luego – Esme besó mi mejilla y me sonrió de una forma más maternal que mi propia madre.

-Pásenlo bien y felicidades otra vez. –Intenté brindarle la misma sonrisa sincera pero dudo que me haya salido, aunque ella valoraba el esfuerzo, de eso estoy segura.

Esme se fue, dejando un silencio rotundo en la habitación. Apenas quedó el eco de sus tacones el cual desapareció y el vacío en la casa se hizo presente. Me quedé inmóvil en el pasillo, apoyada en la puerta de mi habitación, perfecta, hermosa, fría, vacía. Tomé una bocanada de aire y comencé a caminar hacia el salón principal, observando a mi alrededor y encontrando solo una cosa: Nada.

Fue entonces que me dejé caer sobre el sillón del living, colocando mi cabeza entre mis manos, abatida por la soledad a un nivel máximo. Llevaba exactamente un año y dos meses convertida, tiempo suficiente para hacerte perder la cordura cuando estás presa en una situación que no quieres. En cierto modo yo ya estaba camino a la locura, encontrando solo alivio en el reflejo del espejo que revelaba la perfección misma. La misma belleza que me trajo a ésta situación. Si tan solo… Si tan solo… Cómo me torturaba esa frase.

Me levanté del sillón, negándome a seguir con ésta tortura e intentar hacer algo para distraerme de aquellos pensamientos que me dominaban. Me dirigí hacia el piano de Edward y acaricié la madera con mis manos, trazando figuras sin sentido y golpeteando con mis uñas en un sincronizado ritmo. Lo rodeé hasta llegar al taburete y sentarme con delicadeza, abrí la tapa que cubría las teclas y el aroma de Edward que aún conservaba me llegó a las narices. Era apenas un vago recuerdo de sus dedos tocando ésta mañana, pero se conservó su esencia con precisión. Inhalé con los ojos cerrados, primero disfrutando y luego cerrando de golpe la tapa nuevamente, recordando lo amargo de sus actos hacia mi y lo poco deseada que me hacía sentir.

Me mantuve sentada allí un momento, cuando sentí sus inconfundibles pasos llegar a casa. Eran delicados pero muy marcados. Siempre apurado y molesto. Ya podía imaginarlo entrando por esa puerta, con el ceño fruncido al verme, moviendo su cabeza en un vago gesto de saludo y pasando directo a su habitación con un ligero portazo. Rutinario.

Pero ésta vez fue distinto.

Edward entró en casa con apuro y cerró la puerta tras si, recargándose en ella un momento y mirando a la nada. Desde el taburete lo observé, con una mano sobre el cubre teclas y la otra en forma de puño sobre mi muslo. Esperé algo, una reacción, una palabra, pero nada. Él estaba inmóvil, pero hermoso. La anaranjada luz del living le hacía un contraste perfecto con su nívea piel y a pesar de estar medio encorvado, seguía haciéndole honor a la belleza. Yo sólo conocía tres vampiros. Él, Esme y Carlisle, y podía afirmar que no habría otro ser más hermoso que yo, pero también podía asegurar que Edward me seguía los pasos. Su fría expresión, sus rasgos masculinos, y sus ojos… Cuando eran dorados o negros, no importaba, siempre eran profundos, misteriosos, intimidantes, y admito que a veces me gustaba pelear con él sólo para que me mirara furioso y pudiera darme el lujo de recibir una dosis de sus ojos.

-¿Te dijo Esme cuando iba a volver? – Su suave, armoniosa pero fría voz hizo eco en mi cabeza.

-No, pero supongo que tardarán.

Nos quedamos mirando por una fracción de segundo antes que él desviara la mirada. Evité todo pensamiento, como siempre. Intenté concentrarme en alguna melodía de piano, repasando las notas en mi mente una y otra vez. Específicamente "Reverie" de Claude Debussy, su favorito.

-Sonaría mejor en el piano. – Edward volvió a hablarme, ésta vez con una ligera sonrisa torcida mientras comenzaba a caminar un tanto indeciso hacia el piano.

-No me atrevería a tocar tu piano. Valoro mucho mis manos y no quisiera que me las arrancaras.

Edward soltó una risa mientras negaba con su cabeza. Su paso se hizo más decisivo y acortó la distancia entre nosotros en pocos pasos, parándose frente al taburete.

-Permíteme. – Señaló con la cabeza el espacio que quedaba disponible.

Lo miré incrédula un momento mientras intentaba no mirarlo directamente a los ojos, pues así la ardua tarea de bloquear mis pensamientos se iría al carajo. Me moví hacia el lado izquierdo del taburete y clavé la vista en la fina madera que cubría las teclas. Edward se sentó a mi lado y soltó un suspiro, dejando su exquisito aliento en el aire.

-Reverie. – Pronunció abriendo la tapa del teclado. –Buen compositor.

-Bueno, te la pasas tocando a Debussy. Es inevitable tener sus canciones en la cabeza dando vueltas. –Le respondí secamente, intentando mantener la línea de nuestra relación.

Edward dejó escapar otro suspiro mientras jugueteaba con las teclas sin presionarlas. Hasta que comenzó.

La melodía suave y lenta llenó cada espacio de la sala de estar, y claramente sonaba mil veces mejor que como la imaginaba en mi cabeza. Edward cerró los ojos y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, seguramente satisfecho por su habilidad.

Bufé bajo y me paré del taburete enojada, molesta por su forma de ser tan engreído. Pero su fuerte mano me agarró del brazo deteniendo mi ida, y a la vez quedando todo en silencio nuevamente, con apenas un ligero eco de lo que fue una melodía perfecta.

-No te vayas- Susurró y su rostro se volvió más duro y frío de lo que parecía. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y caí, inevitablemente. Sus ojos dorados me hicieron volver a mi puesto junto a él, pero Edward no quitó la mano de mi brazo. Con delicadeza comenzó a moverla hacia mi mano, tomándola entre la suya y guiándola hacia las teclas. – Toca conmigo. – Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, convenciéndome- Por favor, Rosalie.

-Pero nunca he tocado – Le recriminé.

-Más te sabes todas las notas y podrías escribir una partitura. Sólo te falta la práctica.

Quité mi mano de la suya y la llevé hacia las teclas que me correspondían, muy segura del desafío que se me venía. Edward sonrió o más bien evitó una risa y volvió la vista a su parte del teclado.

-Bien, empecemos. – Dijo seguro de si mismo.

-Bien.- Le respondí de la misma forma. Desafiante.

La melodía comenzó a sonar bajo nuestros dedos perfectamente sincronizados. Conocía a la perfección cada nota y movimiento, pero escucharla de mis manos y las suyas, era simplemente glorioso. Ambos nos miramos un instante mientras tocábamos, y Edward sonrió levemente, pero si sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y su rostro se tensó. Mantuvo mi mirada en la suya y no pude quitarla ni por un segundo; no necesitaba ver las teclas para saber lo que estaba tocando y él tampoco. Entonces Edward dejó de tocar.

-No pares. – Me indicó mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia el mío. Le hice caso y continué la melodía yo sola, ésta vez clavando mi vista en las teclas.

Edward me observó por un momento, inmóvil, callado, casi ausente. Entonces comenzó a acercarse hacia mi, llevando su rostro a mi hombro. Me tensé al contacto de sus labios con mi piel y la melodía comenzó a sonar un poco más rápido. Él se quedó allí un momento e inhaló profundamente, a lo que comenzó a acariciar mi piel con su mejilla. Llevó una de sus manos a mi cabello y con una delicadeza única lo corrió para dejar acceso libre a mi cuello. Con su dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciar mi piel, llegando hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja. Entrelazó sus dedos con mi cabello y lo peinó hasta el final, dejándolo caer en una perfecta cascada sobre mi espalda.

Dejé de tocar producto de la tensión que me provocaba la situación. La última vez que un hombre me tocó fue….

-Lo siento. – Edward se detuvo ante mis pensamientos. Pero no se alejó.

Moví mi cabeza hacia él, buscando su tacto que ya no estaba. Fruncí mi ceño ante su ausencia y él supo de mi búsqueda, ya que su mano volvió a mi cuello. Acomodé mi mejilla contra sus dedos y él comenzó a acariciarme de forma cuidadosa, como si yo fuese algo frágil. Levanté mi rostro para verlo, y pude encontrar en sus ojos algo que me hubiera gustado no ver. Lástima. Fruncí mi ceño y lo miré con rabia. Yo no quería que nadie sintiera lástima por mi, por eso me vengué, para demostrar que yo era más fuerte.

-No siento lástima por ti. – Dijo en tono bajo, mientras sus labios se dirigieron a mi hombro nuevamente, depositando un suave beso.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué…sientes?

Esa fracción de segundo fue suficiente para que nuestros ojos volvieran a encontrarse y saber la respuesta, pero él no lo diría, ni yo tampoco. Nuestros orgullos eran tremendamente más grandes que cualquier otro tipo de sentir. Sin embargo alzó su cabeza y se fue acercando a mi rostro poco a poco. Me pude ver reflejada en sus ojos y supe en ese mismo instante que Edward podía llegar a ser, si quisiera, aquel que me complementara, a pesar de nuestras personalidades tan chocantes y de su indeferencia constante hacia mí.

Pero cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros de mi boca, lo quise lanzar lejos de allí. Mi cuerpo lo rechazaba, y quería que se alejara. En ese instante comprendí que lo nuestro no era nada más que un juego de vanidad e indiferencia. Un juego tentador por cierto, pero no dejaba de ser eso.

Edward se alejó de mí y me contempló un minuto. Su rostro era inescrutable pero sabía que había leído mis pensamientos y comprendí que él estaba analizando mi teoría. Hasta que sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a la indiferencia, levantándose del taburete con velocidad inhumana y dirigiéndose al pasillo principal y entrando en su habitación pero sin dar ese clásico portazo suyo.

Suspiré largo y tendido mientras negaba con mi cabeza e intentaba borrar éste episodio. Estuve una hora intentando distraerme, esperando que por alguna razón el baile hubiera salido mal y Esme volviera a casa luego para hacer alguna actividad, pero seguramente Carlisle la sacó de la ciudad. Caminé por el mismo pasillo dispuesta a ir a mi habitación y me topé con su la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. Detuve mi caminar, con una mano apoyada en la manilla de mi puerta, que estaba frente a la de él y no pude evitar echar un vistazo. Edward estaba sentado en su sillón, con la cabeza entre las manos. Lo observé un minuto, girando levemente la manilla de mi puerta, hasta que la abrí, pero yo no me moví.

Mi respiración se agitó innecesariamente y la controlé antes que él me escuchara. Aunque sabía que estaba ahí, obviamente. Me giré, colocando una mano sobre la puerta para abrirla completamente y entrar, y fue entonces cuando fue su mano la que hizo mi tarea, colocándola sobre la mía. Y la puerta se cerró tras nosotros…

Un EdwardxRosalie entre mis fics. Si señores, no lo están imaginando. Para ubicarlos en la historia, esto ocurre en 1934, un año después de la transformación de Rosalie y un año antes de que ella encontrara a Emmett. Tomates? Aplausos? Reviews? Siéntanse libre de comentar.

Con respecto a las otras novelas, paciencia. Ya vienen capítulos de todas.

CAMBIO DE NOMBRE. Vean mi perfil.

Gracias.


End file.
